


They Were so Angry

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Missing Stories From 31 Days of Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, After Halloween, Gen, Paranormal!Xander, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 24 of 31 Days of Halloween
Angel can't believe Xander is his only hope with the ghosts in his house.





	

The new hotel was amazing once they cleaned it up, new paint, furniture, and light fixtures. The only thing they had not been able to fix was the ghost situation. After many tries to get the ghost out they finally relented and called Giles. He told them he didn't have an answer yet but when he did he would let them know. A day later he called saying he was sending Xander with a couple books. Angel just knew they were doomed and he began to mentally plan their exit strategy for when this all blew up.

Xander showed up four hours later accompanied by Spike, both were engaged in a loud debate. “I don't see how you can agree that the rituals of the Cantmelak tribe are justified.” Spike said. “Your just pissy because they eat vampire flesh and blood.” “Well you would be too if some demon wanted to us your bloody bits in a marriage proposal.” Xander threw his head back and laughed before turning to walk backwards into the hotel. “I'm just trying to say that......”the young man seemed to stiffen his words cut short. Spike quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette as Xander began to shake. “Spike, oh my God, their so angry.” “What are they saying pet,” “I..I'm not sure there to many!” Xander grabbed his head and Spike quickly pulled the younger man out of the building. Angel looked to Cordelia, hoping she would have an answer to what just happened, unfortunately she looked just as confused as the rest of them. They made their way outside to find the pair on the curb. Xander had his head in his hands shivering slightly. Spike pulled out a cigarette and after lighting it handed it to the boy. Xander took a slow drag head returning to his hand before shakily releasing the smoke. “I have not seen you react this way.” Spike said rubbing along Xander's back. “I have never encountered such violent spirits Spike. It was like a haze of anger and pain. They died such horrid deaths all murdered. We need to help them Spike, they need to move on to find peace.” “You know I will help you Xan, I always do. You need to rest a bit first though.” Xander nodded before putting his head on the blonde man's shoulder. “Alright I need to get back in there.” Xander took a large breath to steel himself before walking back into the hotel. When the others made to follow Spike stood in their way. “The whelp needs to do this alone. We have to stay out here.” Spike turned to look up at the large building.

As they rounded into the fourth hour of Xander's entrance, Spike lite up his sixth cigarette. It seemed to happen all at once, lights flashed with in the hotel while a harsh wind whipped around. Spike started for the entrance but because of the wind he had to fight his way to the door. Just as he got there Xander came stumbling out, the vampire was able to catch him just in time. Howls and screams could be heard from within the building, as they died down the lights dimmed before going out as well. Xander turned his head and in a raspy whisper spoke. “It's done Spike, they can now have peace.” “Yes Xan, you did wonderful. Rest now pet, rest.” Spike picked up the now unconscious boy and turned to his sire. “We need to rest tonight and when he wakes he can tell you whatever he wants. You will not push him. It takes days for him to recover after an expulsion so I have no idea how long this will take.” With those finale words Spike carried his best friend to a room where he could sleep.


End file.
